One security feature on some mobile devices involves remotely wiping data and data connections from the device if the device is lost or stolen. This is typically done by an Information Technology (IT) Administrator for an enterprise using an enterprise server to send a remote wipe command from the enterprise server to the lost or stolen mobile device. The lost of stolen mobile device includes software or an application module which recognizes the remote wipe command and will proceed to remotely wipe the data and connections currently stored on the mobile device.